It was a song
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Songfic based on I want your love by Edwina Hayes


I was just miding my buisness and this song I want your love by Edwina Hayes came on and it just screamed NARUTO AND HINATA! to me, and because iw as bored i quickly jotted this down...i might re-write it (after ive done my tonne of essays including one on adaptive radiation of mulloscs woot)

_**singing thoughts ** _

_singing _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had been happy; he had finally been going out with his dream woman – Sakura. She was so beautiful, good things seemed to be coming to him, first the announcement, then Sakura, the Ssasuke. He hadn't minded her hanging out with Ssasuke, as much after all they were once teammates and work kept him busy. Then he had found them in bed together. Without a word he had packed his bags and left the small house they shared together, and now, now they were both gone. That was four years ago.The only remnants of team seven were an old photograph and kakashi-sensei who was retired.

Hinata shook her head as she thought this, filling in her reports as she sat in the lounge. A lounge it seemed was made to be uncomfortable.

She sighed again, she knew she still loved him, and had before he had become the man he was today.

**_When you're through defending_**

**_That heart that you're mending_**

**_And they're no more pretending_**

**_I want your love_**

Hinata sighed where she sat muscles cramped at the desk she was working at. Stretching she made sure her fingertips reached the line the setting sun made across the room.

"Hey Hinata" she jumped

"O,ohio Hokage-sama"

There was a sigh after she said that like the owner had expected something different

He stood at the window; his hair it seemed had refused to accept the responsibility of his position and was still wild.

"Hinata…. you never called me Hokage before" he turned to look at her, capturing her with those blue eyes like he had before.

"I, I…sorry Naruto" she stammered still

"I thought you stopped stammering" he mused but then turned back to the widow, viewing the Hokage monument "Ino tried to set me up on a date again…'plenty of girls to choose from'" he mimicked the girls voice perfectly

Hinata felt her stomach drop – did he accept?

"I didn't accept of course, none of them love me for me…I'm surprised anyone has or ever will love me for me"

_"When your ready to chose_

_When there's nothing to lose_

_Oh and you have somebody whose..._

_I want your love_

_Oh Naruto I want your love"_

Hinata slapped her hand over her mouth as the words left it. The song had been running through her head all-day and seemed to fit how she felt. The look of utter shock Naruto was giving her though hadn't been worth the moment of release. She lost the battle to stay and ran.

"Hinata!" a voice called in the darkness, she was hidden behind a tree in the forest "I know you're there Hina" his voice was softer now, and she felt the tree shake slightly as he too sat against it.

They sat like that in silence, both on opposite sides listening to the wind and rain.

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked

Hinata laughed and sang again

_"And why do I want it_

_I'd tell you why_

_If I knew_

_And how will you take it_

_I wonder what you will do"_

She could literally hear his frown now and wondered what he was thinking

_"Cos I've been longing to know you_

_And aching to hold you_

_And I wish I'd told you I want your love"_

His baritone was so shocking she gasped out loud.

_"And when will I tell you?_

_I tell you when if I knew_

_And how you take me?_

_I wonder what you will do"_

He came around the tree now, holding out his hand lifting her to her feet. She was confused – was he just singing along to the song or did he mean the lyrics? Did he mean it…?

Her thoughts were interrupted as he held her to him and kissed her gently.

_"And so one day when you're free…."_ He said

_"If you should come for me…"_ she broke in

_"One look and you'll see"_

_"I want your love"_ there was no more talking after that.


End file.
